The Final Adventure
by hermione ruby
Summary: This is my version of Harry Potter 7. With pairings GinnyHarry and HermioneRon. This is the first fic that i have ever wrote with more than 1 chapter. so please review.
1. the adventure begins

**_I just want to thank everyone that is going to read my story, this is the first time I have ever written something that is more than one chapter so I really need your comments. I don't mind negative comments I prefer when someone is telling me I am doing something wrong so I can change it well thank you and please review._**

_**Harry Potter 7**_

_**In a location unknown**_

"_It is nearly time Wormtail and soon no one will remember Harry Potter except for the fact that he died at my hand, ha-ha!"_

_**The Dursley Household**_

_As this act was taking place at this unknown location a boy lay in bed dreaming about ordinary things. Even though this boy was dreaming about ordinary things he was an extraordinary boy, because this boy was nun other than Harry Potter. _

"_Get up Harry before your uncle wakes and you know how much he hates it when you are not already in the kitchen when he wakes-up," whispered aunt Petunia as she walked passed the door _

_Harry. Had noticed that his aunt had been acting bizarrely actually she had been acting oddly all week. For example calling him Harry and reminding him to wake-up in the mornings, she even let him take a break from his chores yesterday. _

'**_what is she up to I mean she has to be up to something she is being far to nice, or maybe she just remembers that he was turning 17 tomorrow and she thinks if she is nice to me I won't blast her into space or something, bet you she is not as nice when I tell her the Weasley's are coming tomorrow.'_**

"_BOY BOY!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?" bellowed Vernon._

"_I am in the kitchen uncle making your breakfast, and I will be nearly done. Uncle, Can I ask you a favour?" said Harry wincing as he said it._

"_A favour? You want a favour from me how dare you ask me for anything no you may not ask me for a favour now hurry up with my bacon then get your chores done NOW!" _

"_Yes uncle-"but Harry was cut off bye the door ringing._

_DINGDONG_

"_Well off you go boy we haven't got all day get the door," snapped Vernon._

"_I am sorry uncle but if I walk away from this bacon for even a moment and it will be burnt to a crisp. You know how much you hate it when it is burnt," implied Harry hoping that for once his uncle wouldn't argue with him and get the door himself._

_Then unbelievably his uncle got up and went and got the door._

"_We don't give to charity and we don't like-. Hey wait a minute who the hell are you?!?" questioned a very confused Vernon Dursley. _

"_Oh how very rude of us we're the Weasley's and-"but Mr Weasley was rudely cut off by Vernon._

"_YOU BETTER GET AWAY FROM MY HOUSE BEFORE I-"_

"_VERNON WHO IS AT THE DOOR" shouted Petunia._

"_It's nothing Petunia I am dealing with it these people were just leaving anyway," replied Vernon._

"_What are you talking about just leaving who are they I-"said Petunia but she stopped as soon as she saw who was at the door._

"_Oh hello umm who are you?" said Petunia in an unusually sweet voice._

"_We are the Weasley's didn't Harry tell you that we were coming to pick him up, I know we weren't supposed to come till tomorrow but we where wondering if he could come today and pick Harry up." Stated Mr Weasley._

"_Well you better come in then and we will get Harry," said Petunia as she led the Weasley's into the living room._

"_I thought Harry said that his aunt was a mean old hag, Fred?"_

"_I don't know George he said that to me to."_

"_Oh will you shut-up she is probably only nice to us because we are taking Harry off her hands," hissed Ginny._

"_She's right, now shut-up I want to hear what they are going to say," said whispered Ron. _

"_Well I need to go and give a cookery book back to the neighbours, I am sure Vernon will get Harry for you while I am away. Well bye," said Petunia as she made her way out of the door._

"_BOY, BOY GET IN HERE NOW!!!" yelled Vernon._

"_UNCLE I CAN'T I AM STILL MAKING YOUR BREAKFAST AND I HAVE ALL OF MY CHORES TO DO AND I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING ABOUT TOMMOROW." Hollered Harry_

"_BOY YOU GET IN HERE NOW AND EXPLAIN ABOUT TOMMORROW OR YOU WILL HAVE NO DINNER TONIGHT, THEN YOU CAN REMAKE MY BREAKFAST IF IT GET BURNT," barked Vernon._

"_FINE I'M COMING!!!! You see the we-"Harry just stood there shocked for a moment._

'**_what are they doing here they weren't supposed to come until tomorrow, now they are never going to want me to come with them now they know just how pathetic I really am. Oh don't just stand here do something say something, but what hi. That will sound so lame, well I guess it is better than standing here talking to myself I guess there is only one way to find out._**

"_Hi" Harry said meekly. _

"_Well Mr Dursley we will just be taking Harry and going if you don't mind so-"_

"_Wait a minute you will not be taking this boy anywhere he belongs to me, and I say he will not be going anywhere with you or anyone else. He will have to stay and finish his chores. Right boy? Said Vernon with a smile on his face._

"_Right I am going to do my chores," Harry sighed as he walked out of the living room _

"_Harry get back here he doesn't own you, you are a person not an animal. Tell him that you are going to come with us he can't treat you like this," cried Ginny._

"_SHUT-UP YOU STUPID GIRL HARRY WILL DO WHAT HE IS TOLD HE ALWAYS HAS AND HE ALWAYS WILL!!! NOW BOY GO AND DO YOUR CHORE!!" bellowed Vernon._

'**_What should I do what if he hits me again; my back is already sore as it is. Are you kidding how are you going to ever be able to face Voldemort when you can't even face your uncle. But Mr Weasley is in the room what he is going to do hit me I don't think so I mean Mr Weasley will just hit him with a spell. Come on be a man stick up for yourself. Be a man be a man.'_**

"_No" and Harry let out the breath that he didn't even know that he had been holding in._

"_What did you say to me?" sneered Vernon._

"_I said no, I am not doing your chores I am not doing your cooking I am a human being and I will be treated like one where you like it or not."_

"_Well you will never be treated as a human being in this house boy so why don't you just move out," said Vernon with a smirk._

"_Fine I will" said Harry._

"_And where will you live with these people??? Don't make me laugh."_

"_Actually I have my own house, and I see nothing funny about living with them. They are my family and if you have anything to say about them then you can deal with me."_

"_But…but you can't talk to me like that YOU LITTLE-"_

"_Let him go Vernon, all he wants to do is go with his family." Said Petunia confidence dripping out her voice._

"_you stay out of this Petunia this is a man's conversation and you know what happened last time you entered a mans conversation," said Vernon giving Petunia a icy stare._

"_What is he talking about," questioned a very worried Harry._

'**_He better not have done something to her because I will kill him, I know I have not always been on the best of terms with my aunt but know one deserves abuse.'_**

"_It is nothing Harry your aunt and I just have a little chat when ever she gets out of line that is all," said a sweating Vernon._

"_Is that it aunt is that all you do chat, because if it isn't you can tell me I just want to help you," said Harry staring her straight in the eye._

"_No…….no…no I am fine dear you go with your family and have great time, oh and here," stuttered Petunia as he handed Harry his birthday present._

"_For me???" as asked Harry with the most surprised look that you have ever seen on his face._

"_Yes it is your birthday tomorrow and I thought that you would like this, but you aren't allowed to open it until tomorrow._

"_Thank you, are you sure that you are ok?"_

"_I'm fine like your uncle said we are just going to talk, don't worry about me I am a big girl I can look after myself. Now go I am sure you have a lot of catching up to do with your friends," said Petunia as she gave him a hug._

"_Come on Harry I have brought the car but we are not going to fly it this time."_

"_Ok well bye and good luck."_

"_I will lead them out Vernon." Said Petunia._

"_Well goodbye and good luck come back anytime when your uncle isn't in."_

"_Why are you being so nice, not to be rude but you have never really been the friendly type."_

"_I guess I am just making up for lost time," said Petunia as she shut the door._

"_What?" said Petunia as she saw her husbands face go purple._

"_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT PETUNIA, YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE AN IDOIT"_

_**SLAP**_

"_You, you hit me how-"_

"_Harry what are you doing here!," shouted Vernon._

"_How dare you? Aunt come on pack your things I am getting you out of here."_

"_But Harry I can't I mean I have Dudley I can't go anywhere without Dudley."_

"_Well I will take him in too, and I can't let you stay here with this monster. Hey you stay right were you are you take another step towards her and I swear I will blast your butt to the moon you asshole."_

_Then he turned to his aunt._

" _And don't tell me that you can't let me do this because I don't want to hear it I am taking you out of here and I don't want to hear another thing about it."_

"_Thank you," whispered Petunia._

"_Dudley get your stuff and I only want one suit case young man."_

"_You aren't going to actually go with him are you!!!" roared Vernon._

"_Yes I am I am finally doing what my sister always asked me to do I am looking for something better. I am not going to settle for second best. But you aren't even second best you are the worst person that I could have picked. I am being my own woman I there's nothing that you can do about it." _

"_You go outside Harry I will be out in just a minute."_

"_Come on guys."_

"_Oh and uncle Vernon."_

"_What is it boy?" snapped Vernon._

_**BANG!!!!!!!**_

_"YOU BROKEMY NOSE!!!!! YOU LITTLE-" but he was vut of by a fuming Harry._

"_Don't you ever touch another human being again or next time I will have to use a wand!."_

_**Thank you for reading this I really appreciate it please please please review because I will just die if you don't and if I die there will be no more chapters. And the people that actually like this chapter with have to suffer through sleepless nights, well maybe they won't but I would really love it if you would. **_

_**By Hermione Ruby**_


	2. He admits it

**_In my story Harry hasn't been told about the prophesy but Sirius dieing and everything else has happened up to the Half blooded prince. So this is just carrying on from the 6th book proceed._**

**_Disclaimer: These are not my characters they are J.K. Rowling's I am just borrowing them for a little while. Thank you and please review. _**

_**Back home to the Weasley's**_

"_Honey we're here and we have a guest with us," shouted Mr Weasley as he walked into the living room._

_Then Mr Weasley came buzzing in from the kitchen to see them. She walked right up to Harry and gave him a huge hug._

"_Oh Harry why don't we all go into the kitchen then you can tell me all about your little friends," said Mrs Weasley as she lead them into the kitchen._

"_Oh and Harry Hermione will be here soon she owled and said that she would be here as soon as possible. Hello I am Mrs Weasley but you can call me Molly and what is your name?" said Mrs Weasley with a caring smile on her face. As she shook Petunia's hand._

"_Oh I am Harry's aunt Petunia and this is my son Dudley, you must have heard awful things about me."_

"_Oh I am not on to judge dear if you are here with Harry I am sure that you have seen the error of your ways, we all stray from the path sometime I have done it on more that one occasion."_

"_Oh thank you," said Petunia with a shocked expression._

"_Well then why don't we get you settled in," said Mrs Weasley as she lead Petunia and Dudley into the hall._

"_Well I take it you will be staying then?"_

"_Oh no-"but petunia was cut off suddenly by Harry._

"_Yes she's staying," said Harry with a commanding voice._

"_Well I guess I am. But at least let me pay for my room and board here," said Petunia with a smile._

"_I am sorry aunt but you won't be allowed out of this house while you are here. This is a safe house and you can't tell anyone where it is. You may leave when you feel ready but we will have to wipe your memory when you do." Harry said._

"

"_Oh well how am I supposed to earn my keep?" asked a very confused Petunia._

"_Oh you will live here for free of course aunt I will pay for everything," said Harry._

'_**Did she actually think that I was going to make her pay to stay here? Well I'll make sure she is taking care of Mrs Weasley will take good care of her and Dudley when I am at school.'**_

"_Harry! I couldn't let you do that I am an adult I can pay for Dudley's and I it is fine."_

'_**I don't think so'**_

"_Oh no you don't I will pay for it and there will be no arguments ok now I am sure that Mrs Weasley will show you your room._

_**Petunia, Mrs Weasley and Dudley **_

"_Well this is a beautiful house you have here," said Petunia in an, I am trying to be nice way._

'_**Why do they live here? Couldn't they find somewhere else, maybe they are afraid of the light or something. Oh it doesn't matter as long as I have a place to sleep. Never thought I would ever think those words.'**_

"_Oh no dear this is Harry's house it is the first time he has been in it since, well the accident." Mrs Weasley whispered._

"_Accident? What accident?" enquired Petunia?_

"_His godfather died about 2 years ago; didn't Harry ever say anything about it? He blames himself but he only died trying to protect Harry we have tried to tell him it wasn't his fault, but he never listens. Then Albus died. You know Albus right?"_

"_Yes, yes you where saying," said Petunia._

"_Oh right well Harry took that very hard I mean Albus was Harry's mentor and very, very close friend. Harry was standing right there when he was killed. He decided that he was going to go and kill He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But I told him that he was to stay with you and that is the way that Albus would have wanted it. So he went to Albus and asked him and Albus told him that I was right of course, and that he should finish his last year at Hogwarts." Mrs Weasley finished as she took Petunia and Dudley into one of the old rooms in Grimalt Place (Sorry if it is the wrong spelling)._

"_I thought you said Albus was dead?" said a very confused looking Petunia and Dudley, who was only barely listening to the conversation._

"_I did dear……………..oh you see when I wizard dies they can living in a portrait you see so that is who Harry talked to sorry dear for confusing you," said Mrs Weasley as she set the suitcases in the large room and started to lead the down the stairs again_

"_Oh well Harry must be a mess inside I mean all of his nearest and dearest dieing. And to think that I treated him like a slave for all of those years," Petunia whimpered. "He must really hate me."_

"_That's the thing about Harry though I think that Harry won't even care I mean to Harry you are family and Harry would never turn his back on family no matter what they did," finished Mrs Weasley._

_**In the Kitchen down stairs**_

"_Well Harry what are you going to do? Just forgive her for all of the mean things that she did to you," supposed Ron._

_But just as this was said Mrs Weasley and the Dursley's started to decent the stairs when they head what was just said in the kitchen._

"_Dear I think that we better go up stairs and let them talk." Mrs Weasley whispered as she started to make her way up the stairs._

"_No please sometimes Harry can be too nice for his own good. I just want to know what he really thinks about his," pleaded Petunia._

"_I understand dear maybe we should go nearer the door so that we can listen better," said Mrs Weasley with a cheeky grin on her face._

"_Ron's right Harry are you just going to forgive and forget, I can't just be that easy," interrogated Ginny. _

_Petunia held her breath._

"_It is that easy. I mean she's family and I don't care what she did, I would forgive her even if she tried to kill me. If she is I trouble and she needs me then I am going to be there no matter what." Harry smiled as he said this._

"_Well- "said Mrs Weasley as she burst into the room. "Why don't we al sit down, Dumbledore is going to be here any minute now so we better-."_

"_Its ok I'm here thank you Remus for bringing me why don't you stay that rest of the Weasley clan, and Miss Granger will be arriving soon."_

"_I don't want to be a hassle," said Remus. _

"_Don't be silly please stay," pleaded Harry with sorrow in his eyes at the thought of the only thing that even came closed to a father was about to leave._

"_Ok then I'll stay" said Remus with a smile plastered on his lips._

_**Later on in the day when everybody has arrived**_

_All of the Weasley's had arrived minus Percy who was still not talking to the family, they where all very pleasant towards Petunia and Dudley._

_They all sat down and ate dinner the Weasley's, the Dursley's, Harry, Remus and Albus of course._

_Soon after they all sat and talked in the living room about the differences between the magical world and muggle world. Ron found out that Dudley may be thick as a brick but he was actually very good at chess. It was nearly a challenge for him._

"_So Harry I have something very important to tell you," Dumbledore said to Harry I his normal pleasant voice. _

_The whole room went quiet as they looked at Harry's face for a reaction._

"_Sure," said Harry in a slightly worried voice._

"_Harry you are going to have a very different school schedule l this year."_

"_Sure like what," said Harry with slight relief in his voice._

"_Well you will be dropping all the subjects that you don't need this year and you will be having special classes all to your self with a new teacher that I have hired to train you. You will be dropping (sorry for the spelling of the subjects) Herbology, History of Magic, Divination and Care of Magical Creatures."_

"_But why………….. This is for me facing Voldemort isn't it," said Harry._

_The whole room shuddered at Voldemort's name but they all looked at Dumbledore once more._

"_Yes as you will be the only pupil fighting-"_

"_WHAT!!!! YOU CAN'T DO THAT," shouted Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione all at the same time._

'_**What about the DA I promised them that they could fight. And he is of course going to let Ron and Hermione fight. But what about Ginny, no I don't think that it is a good idea for Ginny to fight the reason that we broke-up is so that she would stay safe.'**_

"_I am sorry Harry but I will not put any of my pupils in that type of danger," said Harry in a this discussion is finished way. But the discussion was far from finished; as a matter of fact Harry was only just beginning._

"_So you won't let the people that I trained to fight, and promised that they could fight but you will put my life on the line. Even if it is not the DA what about Ron and Hermione they are just as much of a target as I am they have no choice but to fight," questioned Harry._

"_Your right Harry Hermione and Ron should but I don't think I can put my other student in danger," said Dumbledore with worry in his eyes._

"_What about me?" Ginny cut in._

"_What?" asked Harry in confusion?_

"_Well you are going to let me fight I mean it's my war to," Ginny said._

"_You will do no such thing you will be staying out of this fight young lady this is not your war to fight!" shouted Mrs Weasley_

"_She's right Ginny but it is Harry's training if he thinks that you should be trained then you will be," answered Dumbledore._

_The whole room looked at Harry with mixed emotions._

"_No Mrs Weasley's right Ginny will stay out of it, there's no reason for her to be involved," said Harry looking at a furious Ginny._

"_WHAT? You are kidding me right?" Shouted Ginny._

"_No I'm not you will stay at Hogwarts and be safe," said Harry, hoping that she wouldn't push him._

"_I am just as capable to fight as Ron and Hermione!!!!" shouted Ginny her anger rising._

"_That may be but you are not going out there you are going to stay were you will be safe and that's the end of it," said Harry finally._

"_So you will let Ron and Hermione go out their and nearly get themselves killed but you won't let me, what's the difference what you think I am weaker. Hat I won't be able to handle it is that it Harry!!!!! HUH? HUH?" _

"_Ginny drop it," said Ron in a warning tone._

"_You want to know why I can't lose you in this fight." Harry bellowed._

"_Yes," said Ginny dripping with confidence._

"_Because I love you," shouted Harry._

"_What?" said a very shocked Ginny._

"_Because I love you always have always will, and I will not let you go out there and get yourself killed."_

_And with that he left to go to his room._

"_So anybody want tea?" asked Mrs Weasley._

_**I want to know if you think that this chapter is any good, tell me if you think I should continue with this story or if I should just give-up. Please review it would mean the world to me please please please peace.**_


	3. i can't lose you

"Well?" said Ron.

"Well what?" asked Ginny as she looked around the living room, and saw all of  
the people staring at her.

"Are you going to go after him? He kind of just announced that he loves   
you, and you are just going to do nothing about it?"

"Yes," said Ginny in a very calm voice.

"But...but he says he loves you, and you are just going to let him walk  
away. Are you insane?" shouted Ron.

"If he was so in love with me, then he wouldn't have broken up with me!"  
shouted Ginny like she was trying to convince herself more then anyone  
else in the room.

"Do you really believe that?" Ron asked.

"Yes…no…I don't know anymore," and with those last words she left the  
room to go and look for Harry.

"What is she talking about? Broke up with her?" enquired Mrs Weasley.

Harry sighed as he heard a knock on the door.

"Go away Ron," shouted Harry as he stared out the window.

'How could I have been so stupid? Of course she doesn't love me. She   
will probably never talk to me again. Good going.'

"It's not Ron," said Ginny.

"Then-" but Harry stopped as he saw Ginny enter the room.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Why didn't anybody tell us about this? We can't trust them up there   
alone!" shouted the Weasley brothers.

Everyone in the living room made their way upstairs. They stopped at  
Harry's door, and stalled as they listened to the voices inside.

"I know why we don't just cast a screenous charm on the door to make it  
see through. That way we can see what is happening and they won't know. And  
it will prove that nothing inappropriate is going on," said  
Ron.

"When did you get so smart?" asked George.

"I don't know... hey! Oh, just do it, okay?" Ron huffed.

"Screenous," whispered Mrs Weasley.

"Okay, now shush."

"What the hell was that little episode down there?" said Ginny.

"Episode?"

"Yeah, you know... the one where you said that you loved me," snipped   
Ginny.

"She thinks that I didn't mean it and that I was just trying to get   
attention. What should I do? Well I could either pretend that she is  
right and then I am off the hook. But what if she doesn't talk to me for it.  
Or I could just tell her the truth.'

"It wasn't an episode," said Harry, not looking her in the eye.

"What? Are you telling me that you love me? Is that it, Harry?" said Ginny,  
looking him straight in the eye now.

"Yes," Harry said in defeat.

"Then why did you break up with me? And why won't you let me fight?  
This is my war too, and you know it," Ginny shouted once more standing only  
inches away from his face.

"Because….because-"

Ginny and everybody outside the door was holding their breath.

"Because I can't lose you I just can't," whispered Harry as a single   
tear ran down the side of his face.

He walked away from the Ginny and stood facing the window.

"What about Ron and Hermione? They're your best friends, and you are   
letting them fight," said Ginny.

"It's different with them. I have had years to deal with the fact that   
they are going into this danger,and... oh, it doesn't matter," said a very  
frustrated Harry.

"That's it? You just need time, and then I can fight?" said Ginny, hoping the  
answer would be yes.

"No."

"But you just said….. Wait, that's not the only reason is it?" questioned Ginny, her voice getting softer as she made her way towards Harry.

"You not fighting no matter what my reasons, and that's final." Shouted  
Harry, shrugging Ginny off as she tried to touch his shoulder.

"Tell me your reason and I won't bring up the subject again. If you tell me,  
then I won't fight, I promise," she whispered Ginny, looking Harry right in the  
eye.

"But I shouldn't be thinking it. You will hate me. You will never want   
to talk to me again when I tell you," sobbed Harry.

"But you'll lose me if you don't,"

They stayed there for a few minutes just looking at each other.

"You've made your choice."

Then just a she was about to grab for the door knob he replied.

"I have come to an acceptance," said Harry, looking out the window.

"Pardon?" questioned Ginny as she walked towards Harry once more.

"I said……wait just let me get this whole thing out and don't interrupt  
me, okay?"

"Ok," Ginny set herself at the edge of Harry's bed.

"I said I have come to an acceptance that maybe one, both or neither   
Ron and Hermione are going to die in that battle. And if one of them does I am  
going to be ready for it-" Tears where now running down Harry's face.

"-sure it will be just as hard as Sirius, Dumbledore and my mum and dad.  
Tt may even be harder. But I know that I will still be able to live   
without them if the time comes. That's the difference. If you die, then I can't  
live, because I will have nothing to live for because……….because,"

Just then Ginny ran up to Harry and crushed him against his chest.

And outside every female including Petunia had tears in their eyes.

"Oh Harry I-"

"No, wait. I want to get this out. You're my everything. Before I met you,  
would wake up in the morning and think 'Great! Another day being Harry  
Potter', and I hated that feeling. Now, I can wake up and just think how lucky I am to have you. And I can't picture my life without you."

Tears were mow tears running down Ginny's face, and she looked at Harry with a  
watery smile.

"I think you have finally gave me a good enough reason," sobbed Ginny."  
I won't fight, even though I still want to. I promised."

"She still wants to. Well, you know what you have to do. You have to let   
her fight. But I don't want to lose her. But you want her to be happy."

"You should fight," said Harry as he kissed her.

"But you just-"

"I know, but I want you to be happy, and when this is all done, I know   
that you will feel useless, and you will regret not fighting and I don't want to be the cause of that, no matter what the consequences."

Ginny nodded. "We better go down stairs. Everybody will be wondering if one of us has killed the other yet."

As Harry went to make his way to the door, Ginny stopped him.

"What?" questioned Harry.

"I love you," said Ginny, before pulling Harry into a knee weaking kiss.

And as this kiss was taking place the people out side the door tried to   
make it back to the living room without making noise.

"Ron watch where you are-"

But just then Ginny and Harry emerged from the room, looking at the   
frozen people on the stairs.

"Hey Ginny. Harry. How are things?" asked a very sheepish looking   
Hermione Granger.

**Please review and I just wanted to give a big thank you to my amazing beta Eileenprince. This chapter would have been a mess without her. Peace.**


	4. How is this possible

"What are you guys doing?" questioned Harry with an angry looked on his face.

"Nothing we where just going to…to…umm...Ron tell Harry what we where going to do," Stuttered Hermione shoving Ron in the shoulder.

"We…we where going to please chess, yes that's it we where going to play chess like a tournament type of thing, and we where just coming up to tell you guys about it when we heard that you where a bit busy. That's what we where doing," Smiled Ron thinking that it was quite a good lie.

That's before he saw the way Harry was looking at him with an expression kind of saying, 'Do I looked like an idiot to you.'

"Oh you where going to play wizard chess?" Said Harry trying to keep the amusement out of his voice.

"Yes like Ron said," Said Hermione thinking of no other way to get out of this than by backing Ron up.

"Cool, but Ron why would my aunt and cousin play wizard chess when they don't even know what it is."

"Yes they do that's why we weren't here earlier because we where explaining the rules you see,"

"Oh well you don't mind if I ask my aunt some questions," enquired Harry determined to make them admit that they where listen to his and Ginny private conversation.

'_**This is going to be fun my aunt doesn't know the first thing about wizard chess, well at least I think that she doesn't.'**_

"Well then why don't we do it down stairs, come on Gin." Harry said as he squeezed passed everyone else on the stairs.

"So Petunia-"Harry began as he and Ginny sat in the armchair in the Weasley's living room.

"What colour do you like to play in wizard chess pink or yellow?" Harry said with a smile on his face.

"Well of course I play pink" Said Petunia trying to convince Harry that she knew what she was talking about.

All of the Weasley clan and everyone else in the room sighed in defeat.

"Oh really cause I have never seen a pink and yellow set only black and white." Harry gave her a warm smile and started to laugh Ginny was the only one that joined in.

"Oh fine we went up there to spy on you and I must say Harry dear you can make one hell of a speech," Petunia said in defeat.

Harry soon broke out in a blush as soon as this was said.

"Oh and Harry dear I must say that I fully approve of you dating my daughter, you are a sweet boy and I can't wait until you become a true family member. Not that you need to rush into marriage or-"

"Mum shut-up," Said Ron while Harry gave him an appreciative glance.

"So Harry I take it you would like Ginny to receive training as well," Dumbledore gave Harry a knowing look from his frame.

"Yeah I mean if she is going to fight then she needs to be trained right, and Mrs Weasley I will make sure that she is properly trained before she goes out into that battle field. If I thought that anything very serious would happen to her she wouldn't even be getting trained. You're girl has a lot of fight in her Mrs Weasley."

"Thank you Harry I think that was just what I needed to hear," Said Mrs Weasley with tears in her eyes.

"Well Harry you will se your new teacher at school this year and not before it I want it to be a surprise, she is a very good friend of mine so I want you to be nice to her."

"Of course we will as long as it is not some kind weird evil devil women," laughed Harry.

"Oh and Remus why don't you give these four their Hogwarts letters their might be some surprises," said Dumbledore with mischief in his voice.

"Here you go and Hermione don't rip it to fast you might rip the letter as well," said Remus just after Hermione snatched her letter out of his hands and soon as they where out of his pocket.

"Sorry Remus," said Hermione sheepishly as she slowed down and started to read her letter.

"Oh Hermione just check for a badge will you we all know that you want to, I mean the bloody letter says the same thing every year. You have probably memorised it by now," Said Ron who had still not even opened his letter.

"YES YES YES!!!" Hermione shouted as she jumped up and down.

"You deserved it Mrs Granger I can not think of a better person to be Head Girl," said Dumbledore very calmly. But still smiling at her, but his eyes where on Ron.

"Well Ronald open yours," said Molly hoping that maybe Ron would get a badge as well.

"Fine," Ron opened his envelope then froze when he saw what was inside.

"But…but...but why did you make me Head Boy I mean I am not smart or brave and I have broke like one thousand rules!" said a very shocked Ron.

"I think that you would be the best choice because you have a good heart Ron, you don't need the best grades. You need to show that you are loyal and that you care about people. And I don't think that there is a signal person in my entire school with more heart than you."

"Thank you," Ron said sure that he got his badge because he deserved it.

"Oh Ron you are going to grow-up to be just like your brothers Bill maybe Charlie, well maybe not Charlie because he got Quittich captain not Head boy but I can see it now," said Mrs Weasley as she started to mutter to herself.

"YOU!!!" Hermione screamed.

"Hermione what is wrong with you," asked Mrs Weasley who was suddenly snapped out of her trace like state.

"You are what's wrong with me and Ron," Hermione said Hermione anger making its self known again.

"What have I done?" asked a very scared looking Mrs Weasley.

"What have you not done? Do you know that your son Ron has the lowest self esteem in the history of people of people with low self esteem."

"But-"

"No you are going to listen Ron has done some great things in his life. Some of the things he has done no one would have the guts to do in a million years. And all you do is compare him to his brother. No offence Bill, Charlie."

"None taken," they both said in unison.

"You are the reason he never thinks that he is good enough, that he is always one step behind his brothers or Harry. But he is not he is miles ahead, Harry faces Voldemort because he doesn't have a choice he has to and that is so brave. But Ron faces his fears because he wants to help people and because he is loving and caring and I won't have you or anyone else make him feel that why. So apologise right now."

"I…I am so sorry Ron if I ever made you feel that way." Said Mrs Weasley not meeting her sons eye.

"It's ok mum I know you meant well," and he gave his mum a bone crushing hug.

"Did I hear something?" Said Petunia as she looked towards the kitchen

"Hear what it was like a rumbling," Said Dudley.

"Actually I think that, that was me" said Ron pointing to his stomach.

"Yeah mum what have you made for dinner I am starved," Fred and George said in unison.

"Oh my with all of the commotion I had totally forgot," fretted Mrs Weasley

"I'll do it," said Harry putting both hands on Mrs Weasley's shoulders to stop her from moving around.

"You'll do what dear?" asked Mrs Weasley with a very confused look on her face, of course he doesn't mean that he will cook I have never seen a male cook in my life.

"I'll cook, I'm quite good actually, if I do say so myself," said Harry talking about cooking like it is his only talent.

"You cook, but your male," Said Mrs Weasley in a surprised voice.

"Thanks I noticed and males can cook to they are just as good as women at cooking," said Harry quite offended that Mrs Weasley didn't think that males could cook and only women could.

"Sorry Harry but I have never met a man that could cook why don't you prove me wrong," Said Mrs Weasley as she pushed Harry into the kitchen.

"Ok well I will see you all in the kitchen in 30 minutes," Said Harry smoothly as he when into the kitchen.

"I can't believe that I guy is going to cook this is like a whole new concept to me I never thought that it was possible," said Mrs Weasley like a male cooking is the weirdest thing in the world.

"In the muggle world there are more famous male chiefs than there is women," stated Hermione in her know-it-all tone.

"Muggle?" questioned Petunia.

"None magic"

"Oh thanks for-" But just then Petunia was interrupted by a scream following by wails of crying.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

"They all ran into the kitchen as fast as they could and all stopped when they saw what was in front of there eyes. Sitting on the kitchen floor sobbing and screaming was Harry and next to Harry was a very dead Ginny Weasley.

"HARRY, Harry!!!!!!" Ginny shouted as she looked at the scene before her.

"Ginny NO!" screamed Harry once more.

"How is this possible Ginny is standing right beside him how can this be possible?" whispered Mrs Weasley.

**Hahahahaha Cliffy I hope I can get the next chapter up really soon. And I am very sorry that you had to wait so long for this one. And again I just wan to say thank you to Eileenprince my amazing beta.**

**Peace. PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. The Last day before Hogwarts

**_This chapter is dedicated to all the people that have reviewed so far without you I wouldn't have even written this chapter. And sorry this one took so long to write up._**

"Harry I AM RIGHT HERE NEXT TO YOU!" Ginny screamed trying to get Harry to look at her. But he wouldn't all Harry saw was the body of the one he loved lying lifeless in front of him.

"REDICULUS." (Sorry if this is the wrong spelling)

Then suddenly Ginny's lifeless body was gone Harry just sat there staring at the spot where it was, still not aware that there was anyone around him.

Remus slowly picked Harry up bridal style and carried Harry up the stairs to his room. He laid him on his bed and Harry just lay there, not speaking not even moving.

"How are you?" Remus asked in a soft and quiet voice. But Harry didn't reply he looked as if he was in some sort of trace like state.

"I am just going to go down stairs and we are going to get Madame Pomfrey from the school to do a check up on you to make sure that you are all right ok?" But once again Harry didn't reply.

Remus soon left the room and went down the stairs to see everyone looking at him as he entered the living room, and soon he was bombarded with questions.

"Is he ok?"

"Did he say anything?"

"Is he asleep?"

"No, no, no I think I will floo to Hogwarts and get Madame Pomfrey to do a check up I think he will be ok though." And with that Remus stepped into the floo and he was gone.

"Mum can we go up and see him he might talk to us we're his friends."

"No we will all stay here until Remus gets back then we will go up and see him for now we will just let him have some time to himself. I will go into the kitchen and make-up some sandwiches I don't think that we will be having dinner tonight, this has been quite an experience for all of us." And with that she left the room.

'**_What am I going to do? Every time I look at her now I am going to see that body lying there, and Voldemort doing it to her. I can't let that happen to her. But I already promised that she could fight. I know I will let her fight but she will be with me at all times during that battle I will not let her get hurt no matter what. I can't let her get hurt. I need to get out of this room I need to go and see Ginny and tell her that I love her again and again and again._**

"Where is she?" said Harry as he looked about the living room trying to see Ginny.

"Oh Harry you shouldn't be down here Madame Pomfrey will be here any minute and she will be doing as check on you. Why don't you go back to bed?" fussed Mrs Weasley trying to lead Harry back to his room.

"No I don't want to go back to my room I want to go and see Ginny where is she," said Harry starting to get angry as Mrs Weasley again tried to lead him out.

"Harry I don't think that, that would be a good idea you are in shock and the bet thing for you to do would be to go back to bed. I will bring you up something to eat and you can see Ginny once Madame Pomfrey Has looked you over."

"No I told you I don't want to go to my room I just need to see Ginny first please just tell me where she is," pleaded Harry.

"Are you sure?" Mrs Weasley questioned still not one hundred percent sure that this was a good idea. But Harry nodded.

"She is out side dear sitting by the lake you might wan tot take a jacket outside it is starting to get cold. And don't stay out to long I want you to be back in fifteen minutes then you are going straight to bed. Ok?"

"Ok and Mrs Weasley?" Harry said as he was about to walk out the door.

"What is it Harry?" Mrs Weasley said in a concerned voice.

"Thanks," and he turned around and left.

Knock Knock

"Mum we told you that I haven't went to go and see Harry and I'm aren't hungry," Ginny shouted at the person approaching her.

"Good thing I'm not you mum then." Harry said as he sat down beside her.

"Harry what are you doing here you are supposed to be in bed, does mum know that you are up Harry Potter you better get back to bed right now. Has Madame Pomfrey been yet did she say that you where allowed out of bed," Ginny fussed while trying to do what her mother had just done a minute ago and push him towards the house.

"Stop you are starting to sound more and more like your mother everyday do you know that. And yes your mum does know that I am up she was the one that told me where to find you."

Ginny started to shiver as she realised just how cold it was getting, and she started to rap her arms around herself to keep her warm. Just then Harry took his coat off and rapped it around his body. She whispered a word of thanks but the message was not heard as they just sat beside each other and snuggled.

"Do you want to talk about what happened? I really think that we should talk about it, but if you are sure you are fine then we could just go into the house and wait for Madame Pomfrey to come," asked Ginny, hoping that Harry would tell her she really wanted to help her with his problems.

'_**Should I tell her? No Harry don't be so stupid she will just laugh at you, she will think that you are nothing but a pathetic loser. But what if she really wants to know and she just wants to help me, well I think I should just tell her and then I will deal with the consequences.' **_

"I was scared I thought that, that was you i…….i……. I don't know what I would have done without you, I just feel weak and stupid."

"Don't feel like that you are the bravest man that I know and probably will ever know, and I love you for that. I would have probably acted like a thousand times more panicked than you did. I love you for you Harry with all of the emotions that you have in you," and she did what she had wanted to do ever since he had came over for a little comfort. He kissed him.

"I think that you are going to be alright Harry I think that you where probably just in a state of shock, that's all. I think that you should just stay in bed for the rest of the night, and by tomorrow your body will have fully recovered. Who would have thought that I would be seeing you even before school started," Madame Pomfrey said tenderly, as she patted his hair down.

"Thank you for coming Poppy we would like you to meet someone, this is Petunia Harry's aunt she is going to be living with us for a little while," Mr Weasley said as everyone else started to talk to Harry.

"Oh hi nice to meet you dear, I am the school nurse," Madame Pomfrey said sweetly as she shook Petunia's hand.

"Oh a nurse my mum was a nurse before she passed away, she always said that young boys where always the most fussy patient. So I take it the Harry is in a hospital wing a lot because you seem to know him very well."

"Oh yes Harry is in the hospital wing at least 3 times a year. Don't tell him this though but he is my favourite patient I don't think it would be a normal school year without Harry in the hospital wing." Madame Pomfrey said cheerily as she walked down the stairs with petunia to the fire place. "Well I must be off I have a lot of potions to make before the term starts, bye I hope to see you again Petunia."

"Well it looks like you have already made a friend," Harry said casually as he walked into the room."

"Yes I guess I have, I thought Madame Pomfrey told you to stay in bed."

"I just came down to say bye and thanks, but now she's away I think I better get back to bed," and with that Harry started to make his way up the stairs.

"How long is he going to sleep he promised that we would all play Quittich together today," moaned Ron at the breakfast table.

"Ronald Weasley you will let Harry have his rest after everything that he went though yesterday, you let the poor boy have a break-" But Mrs Weasley was soon cut off by Harry entering the room.

"It's ok Mrs Weasley I feel fine I think I will just make myself some breakfast, and then we can go and lay Quittich ok Ron?" questioned Harry.

"Sure mate but you don't have to make breakfast there is till some toast on the counter if you want some?" offered Ron.

"Oh no I think I feel like some scrambles egg on toast, if you don't mind me using some of your eggs Mrs Weasley?"

"Harry use whatever you want this is your house," Mrs Weasley said playfully.

"Thanks," Harry said with a nod towards her as he got the eggs out of the freezer.


	6. the future and the bet

"Just think this time tomorrow we will all be on the train to Hogwarts for the last time, it's kind of sad to think about I that way don't you think?" Ron said making his way over to sit at the table.

"Yeah it is so weird it almost feels like home to me I can't imagine never seeing it again can you Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Hogwarts is my home I don't know what I am going to do after it I will probably be an auror though."

"You and I Harry are going to be the best aurors the Ministry have every seen." Ron said as he smacked his hand down on the table for effect.

"Hello everyone," Dumbledore said as Remus carries him into the kitchen.

"Hello Albus," everyone said in unison.

"So Petunia Dudley how do you like it here?" asked Dumbledore with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Oh it is wonderful here," Dudley said and Petunia just laughed.

"So what where you all talking about before I barged in?" Dumbledore asked looking at Harry for an answer but instead he got one from Hermione.

"We where talking about what we would all like to do after school," Hermione stated cheerily.

"Oh so what do you fine pupils want to be?" Dumbledore yet again looking at Harry for an answer, and yet again Hermione answered first.

"I want to start up my own business about house elves welfare, I called it S.P.E.W. I mean Albus it is terrible how some of these poor creatures are treated. They don't get paid they don't get holidays and they get punished. I believe that I will be able to change it," Hermione said smartly. She sat up in her chair a little higher showing her confidence, in her little speech.

"I am sure you will Hermione you have always been a bright girl, I am sure you could do any job in the wizarding world if you liked. And you Ronald?"

"Me and Harry are going to be aurors the best there ever was, all we need to do it get though Potions this year but I am sure that will be no problem now that Snape is gone," said Ron all the room was silent no one had mentioned Snape's name since the night of Dumbledore's death .

"So Harry you are going to be an auror as well?"

"I haven't planned that far ahead." Harry said with a shrug, hoping that Dumbledore would just drop the subject.

"Harry I always thought that- Well never mind." Dumbledore cut off looking at a bit deflated.

"You always thought what Albus?" said Hermione her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Well Harry I always thought that maybe you would become a teacher. I mean you did run the D.A and you are a very good Quittich Captain."

"What? Me a teacher I would be rubbish I mean, sure I think being a teacher would be really cool. But you already got one this year. And you know that job is cursed Albus." Harry said very surprised.

'_**Me a teacher is he mad, I would probably scare all of my pupils. I might not even live long enough to graduate, never mind thinking about be a teacher.'**_

"I think you would make a great teacher remember the D.A they all thought that you where fantastic, you even taught Neville how to throw a straight curse. And they all said that you where really patient with them, I think that you should really consider it." Hermione said, as she started to become very excited by the idea.

"Harry the teacher that I have employed will only be with us for this year, all you need to do is get an O on you Defence Against the Dark Arts exam and I am sure that Head Mistress McGonagall would gladly give you the job."

"What job are you talking about Albus," said McGonagall as she entered the kitchen with Mad Eye Moody.

"Oh Minerva I was just talking to Harry about considering taking a job at Hogwarts next year as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher what do you think?" asked Dumbledore. Smiling at McGonagall

"Oh course Dumbledore I always pictured Harry taking over Hogwarts one day actually, so Harry what do you think?" McGonagall questioned a very shocked looking Harry.

"Albus I don't know what I am going to do after graduation, I don't even know if I am going survive to see my graduation so-"But Harry was cut off by Ginny.

"STOP IT!!!! How can you just sit there and say something like that like you don't even care, you are not going to die ok. You are going to get a job and grow old and become wrinkly just like everyone else." And with that she left the kitchen banging the door behind her.

"Mrs Weasley can I be excused?" Harry said sadly not meeting anybody's eye at the table.

"Of course dear."

Harry just stood there in front of her door for a while, then he heard it sobbing coming from the other side of the door.

'_**You made her cry now she is really going to be pissed off at you. Well she needs to except that maybe I'm not going to make it thought he war, I have…kinda. What I'm I going to do?'**_

"Ginny can I come in?" Harry said shakily.

"Have you stopped talking like an idiot?" Ginny sobbed.

"I think so," Harry said as he walked into the room. She turned around to look at him and he went into a daze.

'_**She looks so beautiful after she has cried and when did her hair get so long, oh how much I love running my fingers though her hair.'**_

"Why do you have to speak like that, I don't want you to act like you know you are going to die Harry you are going to beat him and we are going to live happily ever after." Ginny said as she turned even more away from him. Harry slowly made his way over to the bed and sat next to her. With a slight smile on his lips.

"You know what, I quite like that idea, I am sorry if I upset you, it's just I have lived for years with the knowledge that I might not live to see my children or even graduate school. You need to understand that." Harry said in a sad tone as he stroked her hair.

'_**Why am I telling her this? I have never told anybody this before. Because you love her you idiot.'**_

"I know, it's just hard to hear I don't want to think about you dieing, lets just treasure what we have now ok. And not think about the future for now I am sure the future is a long time away."

"I think I can live with that," said Harry as he lead Ginny back down the stairs.

As they entered the kitchen they noticed that some people where missing.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Poor Harry, I hope that he and Ginny make up ok," Hermione sighed as she moved her rook.

"They will do fine they are meant for each other I don't think that they could last more than 3 hours without speaking or snogging. I still can't believe that you agreed to play chess with me, you know that you are going to lose right," Ron said raising his eyebrows in a proud way.

"One day Ronald Weasley I will beat you at chess and you are going to know what to do with yourself," Hermione smirked.

"We'll see Hermione we'll see," laughed Ron.

"So Dumbledore told me that there will probably be a dance this year," said Hermione casually.

"Really? Great I have to go though the torture of trying to find a date again this year," said Ron not missing the hurt in Hermione's eyes.

"Oh you know what Ron we both know that I'm not going to win, so I think I am going to see how Ginny and Harry are doing," But Ron grabbed her hand as she was about to exit the room.

"Wait….I….i...Umm….a. a"

"What is it Ron?" said Hermione disappointment dripping off of the statement.

"Willyougotothedancewithme?" said Ron in one huge breath.

"What I didn't catch that?" Hermione asked.

"Will…will. will." stutter Ron.

"Will I what Ron just say what you have to say," Hermione said becoming very annoyed.

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

"You mean as friends, well ok sure I mean it ill save you asking out someone worth your while right," Hermione turned to walk away, when suddenly she felt pressure on her lips.

'_**Oh my god he's kissing me.'**_

Just then she started to feel Ron wrap his hands around her waist. As she started to respond, going deeper and deeper into the kiss. Soon Ron grazed his tongue along her lips begging for entrance which she soon gave in to. But all to soon they had to break for a breath

"You are more than worth my while, I don't just want to be your friend I want to be your boyfriend, I love you always have always will," Ron whispered.

Silent tears ran down her cheeks.

"I have waited so long to hear that from you say it again."

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you," Ron enveloped Hermione in a cuddle whispering those three little words again and again an again.

"I love you to," Hermione sighed into Ron shoulder.

"Good because if you didn't then this would be pretty weird, don't you think."

"You ruined the moment see you-" But she was soon cut off by Ron kissing her again.

"Did I get it back?" said Ron flashing his loop-side grin.

"Yes," laughed Hermione.

"Come on we better be heading back down the stairs they will be wondering where we where off to," smiled Ron, taking Hermione's hand as he lead her down the stairs.

"Are we going to play Quittich or what?" asked Ron as he entered the kitchen in front of all of the Weasley's family including Dumbledore, Remus, McGonagall and Mad Eye still holding Hermione's hand.

"Yes and where did you two go off-"But Ginny soon cut off the rest of her sentences as she looked at the two intertwined hands.

"Oh my god you finally told her! Aww you look so cute together. Don't they Harry?"

"Yes I have to agree but you know maybe you should wait a little while before you tell anybody, I mean you don't want everybody to know at once right?" smiled Harry.

"What are you talking about we don't care who knows just like you and Ginny," confirmed Ron.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!! Pay up Potter even if they don't tell anybody at Hogwarts we where still in on the bet. You owe us a sum of 15 gallons. EACH," shouted Fred and George.

"What bet would that be?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"Mum, it was just a friendly bet. You see in third year everybody in Gryffindor bet what year Ron and Hermione would be in when they eventually told each other about there feelings."

"And Harry lost he said 7th year, and since they are not officially in 7 year yet, he owes everyone that bet 6th 15 gallons, e.g. me, George, Lavender, Dean and Neville." Then Fred sat down after his little speech.

"Oh," was all Mrs Weasley could say.

**Please review I want to know how the story is coming along, also I want to thank my fantastic Beta Eillenprince.**


	7. please please

I am very sorry that my next chapter is not up yet but I haven't had time to work on it, I have been on a course for my school. So I really hope that you can be patient with me I am starting the chapter, right after this has been written.

Thank you


End file.
